Angel and Laal
by wallflowertea
Summary: My version of the Last Stand. It starts where they are all talking about not opening the school again. A new character has been added.


A/N: This is my version of X-men the last stand, one new character.

Storm, Logan, Kitty, Bobby, and Hank sat on couches and chairs.

"We are going to have to tell the kids, it's over." Hank said.

"We can't!" Storm said, jumping up.

"We have to!" Hank said. Storm shook her head and ran out the door. Logan rolled his eyes and followed her. Kitty and Bobby decided it was a god time to leave to.

"Do you really think Rogue is going to get the cure?" Kitty asked in the hall.

"Who knows, Kitty." he said sighing.

Hank sat in the room alone with his head in his hands. Just then a boy with blonde hair walked in, he was about 6'3'', he had a brown coat, and a girl appeared next to him. She looked only about 5'. She had brown-red hair and violet eyes.

"We heard this was a safe place for mutants." the boy said.

Hank looked up. "It was, son. It was." he said with a sigh. The girl looked up at the boy.

"Warren?" she squeaked softly. He took hold of her shoulders.

"Come on, Laal." the boy said. Just before he turned her around, Hank saw a single tear fall down her cheek. It broke his heart to turn away two teenagers like that. The girl herself only looked twelve.

"Logan? What are we going to tell every one?" Storm asked fearfully.

He sighed, cut through a hedge, and said, "I have no idea, Onoro. But, I know one thing, we have to do something." She nodded. Just then they heard sobs and whispers of comfort. Logan and Storm stopped to listen better.

"Warren, what are we going to do?" said a female voice. It was cracked.

"Well, Laal, I have no idea! Ok? I really don't." said a male voice, they assumed was Warren.

Laal sobbed and said, "I have no where to go, my mum and dad kicked me out. My own brother spit on me when he saw. I didn't ask for this." They crept up and saw a smallish girl with her head in her lap of a rather large boy. Not fat. Just, tall, even when sitting.

"Look, maybe we can you know get the cure, my father won't stop bug-"

"Warren! How could you say such a thing! The Cure! Really! Surely not! There is nothing wrong with us!" Laal squeaked. Storm and Logan watched as Laal brought her head up abruptly.

"Nothing wrong with us!" Warren said. "Well, having giant angel wings is normal I guess. Oh, and being able to control your density, reading people's thoughts, and being able to make yourself invisible is normal , too I suppose?" he asked.

"Look, Warren. God made us this way. Obviously for a reason-" he cut her off.

"Look, we came here to see if we could have a place to live. We were told it was a safe place for us, but that hairy guy-" "Dr. McCoy" "What ever, said it wasn't. Laal. What other choice do we have?" he asked. She started to cry again.

"I really dunno- What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" he asked her. Logan had pinched a bug in between his fingers. They saw Laal get up.

"First sign of insanity, hearing things." Warren said.

"Snuff it! I heard something. Hello? Any one there?" she called to the small garden. Storm and Logan came into veiw. She stepped back ubruptly, almost falling, Warren caught her.

"We heard you." Logan said.

"What did Hank say?" Storm asked. Laal's eyes filled with tears again, Warren turned her around as she cried into his shirt.

"He told us we couldn't stay. He said this wasn't a safe place for mutants any more." Warren said.

"What?" she asked.

"Look, Storm, you already know we have to close the school -" Laal suddenly turned around.

"What! It's true! No, you can;t! We have no where to go! Our parents kicked us out! We were lucky to find eachother. We had no idea who would help us. I had no idea! I'm only fourteen! You can't just close the school! Dr. Xavier would've wanted it open!" Laal said. This stopped Logan and Storm. Her voice rang out through the campus. Logan stepped towards the crying fourteen year old. He stood on his knees so he could look up at her. He took her hands.

"You're right, Laal." he said. She sniffed. Warren walked over. Storm did, too. "You both are." she said. Laal looked up at Warren. Logan let her go. "I'm going to go tell Hank that we are staying open." Logan said, and he ran off. Laal ceased her chance and gave Storm a hug.

"Thank you, so much!" she said. Storm smiled. This was the first hug Laal had gotten that made her feel like she was loved. Loved as a daughter. Warren stood there. Laal jumped and wrapped her legs and arms around him. "We have a home! Warren!" she screamed. He smiled at patted her back.


End file.
